Tell Me
by Blondie B. Happy
Summary: It all started in 2005. August 29th. Goode Middle School. Sixth grade. English. Second period. That's when they met. But back then, they didn't know that they were destined to be together. Those two words had sparked a romance that would last for a lifetime. AU, One Shot.


**Based off of the song, 'Drops of Jupiter by Train'. The bold print means it is the song lyrics. Train is my favorite band in the world!**

**Warning: Jasper, OOC to some, very fluffy, one-shot, song-fic, confusing at times. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It all started in 2005. August 29th. Goode Middle School. Sixth grade. English. Second period.

That's when they met. But back then, they didn't know that they were destined to be together.

**Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey**

Jason Grace was sitting in the back of the class room, talking to his best friends Percy, Annabeth, Leo and Frank. Mr. Blofis wasn't even paying attention to them, as he was just organizing the textbooks and papers, preparing to hand them out to the misfits.

"Second week of school, and I already wish it was summer," sighed Annabeth, scribbling little circles onto her college rule paper.

"I already forgot my locker combination," joked Percy, beating his pencil and left hand against the table, making a rhythm.

"You guys can just go ahead and kill me now," Jason said. And he really meant it. School had never been a 'good' thing for him. It's not like he was ever going to enjoy staying there in that prison for eight hours a day.

And then _she_ walked in.

**She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey**

Her hair was choppy, cut at different lengths and tied into little braids. She wore no makeup, unlike most of the girls who used the excuse of reaching middle school to pile on the lipstick and mascara. She was thin, an average height. Her jeans were too baggy, and despite the warm weather, she had on an old, beat up ski jacket. Her ever changing eyes mesmerized him as they scanned the classroom, observing the unfamiliar faces.

**Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey **

"Oh, you must be the transfer," said Mr. Blofis with fake enthusiasm. He scratched his beard and gestured to the twenty three students. "Why don't you introduce yourself and tell us where you're from, eh?"

The girl looked like she wanted to go curl up in the corner of the room and die, but she seemed to swallow her fear. "Yes sir. I'm Piper McLean." Her voice cracked when she said her last name, and half of the class laughed, including Leo and Percy.

Jason thought her voice sounded like rich caramel, smooth and beautiful. Then he realized how corny that seemed.

Piper blushed hard and shouldered her messenger bag. "And I'm from L.A."

"Oh, fancy," Clarisse remarked snidely, and Jason groaned.

**Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated **

Piper scanned the classroom again, then noticed that the only empty seat was next to Jason in the back. Her shoulders slumped as she weaved in and out of the aisles and flopped into the desk next to him.

After the note taking papers were passed out, and the Devil's Arithmetic was on the TV, Jason relaxed into his seat. He glanced at the paper. He was supposed to compare the Devil's Arithmetic book to the movie. He suddenly wished that he'd actually bothered to read the book.

Piper was sweating and tapping her pen nervously. If Jason wasn't going to get a good grade, he might as well make the most of the hour.

"So, Piper McLean," he whispered. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Tell me: Why'd you move here from L.A.?"

**Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there **

She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I wanted a change of scenery. My aunt lives in Queens, and my dad never really has time for me, so I thought I'd come to New York and start over."

"I know what you mean," murmured Jason. His mom never paid attention to him. Half the time she wasn't even home. His older sister Thalia mostly took care of him, but Jason wouldn't even admit that to his friends, much less a very pretty girl that he only just met.

**Now that she's back from that soul vacation**  
**Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey**

"Someone's got 'Bambi Eyes' for the new chick," teased Leo, and Frank elbowed him.

"Shut up," laughed Jason. "She's interesting. She's the best thing that's happened so far this school year."

"May I remind you that school has only been in for a few days?" Annabeth interjected.

As she said that, Jason glanced to down the hallway and saw Piper wandering gracefully through the hallway, searching for her locker. Jason started walking toward her.

"And there goes Casanova, trying to bust a move," laughed Frank.

**She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo  
Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey **

The group of five was sitting at a table that they had claimed on the first day as their own. Jason was picking at the food that the cafeteria lady had called spaghetti. He cracked his neck and pushed the food away from him, not hungry anymore.

"Hey, look who just frolicked in," whispered Annabeth.  
**  
Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane  
Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land **

"Piper!" Jason called, waving his hand. "Over here!"

Piper looked at them, and her eyes lit up. She almost skipped over to where they were. She set down her tray next to Jason and took a seat.

"Hey Jason." She smiled. Then her eyes roamed on the rest of his friends. "Hi, I'm Piper McLean!" she said it with the confidence that she had been lacking at the beginning of the day.

**Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back to the Milky Way**

They started dating in the ninth grade. Jason confronted Piper at the end of the school day and asked her out. He remembered the beautiful light in her eyes when she said, "Absolutely."

**And tell me, did Venus blow your mind  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there **

They went to Times Square a scoured the streets for different activities. They got on the Forever 21 screen and went to the Hershey shop, where they put their faces on chocolate bars. They took pictures with the Naked Cowboy and played Wii at Nintendo World.

That night, they'd gone ice skating at the Rockefeller Center. It had been a mess.

"Grab my hand," shrieked Piper as she skidded across the ice. Jason reached for her, and they both ended up falling on their butts and hitting a wall. They laughed in each other's shoulders as they tried to stand up.

Jason kissed her cheek, and they held hands and skated in a circle until they were too dizzy too keep it up.

**Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken**  
**Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong**

Jason couldn't even imagine life without her. He wondered where he would be if she hadn't shown up. She had given him a reason to go to school every day, a reason to wake up.

She was everything that Jason had ever wanted. They shared their deepest secrets with each other. They walked to school together every morning. They went out every night. They would call each other and do homework.

**Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation  
The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me **

When they kissed, Jason knew that he had died and gone to heaven. Their lips were synchronized, their eyes were shut, and it was always pure bliss. They would end up smiling too much and always stop.

"I love you," Jason whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek.

"I love you too."

That was that, and nothing was ever going to change it.

**Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet**  
**Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day**  
**And head back toward the Milky Way**

And then, in 2010, when they were sixteen, everything did changed.

**Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated **

She was gone.

**Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star**  
**One without a permanent scar**  
**And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself**

There was no explanation. Every day, she never showed up at school, and when Jason called her, she never picked up. He'd even gone to her home in Queens, but her aunt would always give him the same answer.

"She's gone, boy. You might as well get over it like the rest of us."

But he never could.

**And did you finally get the chance to dance across the light of day.**

Jason never knew why she had left. She never even tried to talk to him. All of his friends could never contact her either. She could be dead, for all they knew. But Jason didn't want to think like that.

He only wanted her back. Had he done something wrong?

**And did you fall for a shooting star, fall from a shooting star**

"Jason?" The muffled voice was achingly recognizable.

**And now you're only looking for yourself out there. **

Jason pressed the pause button on his iPod and draped the headphones around his neck. He looked up, and in front of him was Piper McLean.

"Piper?" Jason asked in disbelief. She didn't answer. Instead, she ran forward and wrapped her arms around Jason's neck and pressed her lips to his. Jason froze for a moment, but then lifted Piper off the ground and kissed her back with as much passion as he could muster.

But then he broke it off. Piper had tears in her eyes, and Jason knew that there were some forming in his own. Before she could run away again, before she could even say another word, Jason had to ask her the question that had been on his mind for two years. "Tell me, Piper: why'd you leave?"

She was definitely crying now. "I don't know, Jason. I loved you so much, but I… I just couldn't stay in New York. I was sure that it wasn't for me. I didn't think that I was myself, and that I had left myself back in California."

"So you left?" He still didn't understand.

"I panicked. My dad said that he missed me, and I left. I couldn't face you Jason. I knew that you'd be hurt, and I couldn't stand myself for knowing that. I didn't want to see your face when I told you. So I packed my bags and flew back to L.A."

"Why did you come back?"

"Because I realized that I could only be myself when I was with you. I was home with you. You were my life. You were all that I thought about. And now I'm afraid that I'm too late. So just tell me, Jason: Did you move on? What do you want me to do?"

For a long time, Jason just stared at his feet, shocked by what she had said. But then he strode set his hands on her waist, pulling her up against his chest. He pressed his lips to her once, twice.

"Piper, I could never move from you. I thought about you every night. Please, stay with me forever. Don't leave again."

She kissed him softly, sealing the deal and the unspoken promise_. I love you._

It was 2012. September 30th. Central Park. They were eighteen years old. And it had all started again.

* * *

**Make my day better with a review?**

**I  
I  
I  
I  
V**


End file.
